


New Squids on the Rock

by seekingSolar



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Basically just ocs, Female Agent 3, Female Agent 8, Giants, Male Agent 4, Multi, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Pizza Time stops, Post-Hero Mode, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Puns & Word Play, title is a reference to new kids on the rock by Neil Cicierega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: Welcome to seekingSolar’s one-shot collection for her Splatoon ocs!There will be fluff, angst, and maybe even gore.But now, if you want puns, pizza, and Neil Squicierega you’ve come to the right place!Current One-shot: the things I like about you





	New Squids on the Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giant squid and his boyfriend look at the stars.

It’d been about 2 months since 4 had confessed his love to the adorable giant squid, otherwise known as Lime. He had to be honest, he’d never expected everything to work out or anything. But surprisingly, it did, and now the two were pretty happy together.

 

This particular night, the two were staring up at the night sky from their usual spot atop a hill, a while away from Inkopolis.

”..So, um, 4.. What do you like about me, exactly?” Lime asked. He’d asked this question multiple times, but that usually led to 4 not even answering or changing the subject. He didn’t know if it would be any different tonight, but it never hurt to try.

4 thought for a moment. He was going to answer this time, he knew that, but.. he didn’t know what to say. What if it sounded silly? He took a deep breath before he started to speak.

”..T-there’s a lot of things, actually, Lime.” He started. “Your voice.. your face, the way you smile..” 4 drifted off. “But.. I especially l..love.. um..”

”Love what?”

”..y-your laugh. I think it’s.. really cute.” 4 admitted. “Sure, it’s loud, seeing as you’re.. really big, but it’s.. cute.”

Lime looked over at 4 with a small smile. “..you know, that’s actually one of the things I like about you, too. Whenever I hear you laugh, I just.. Can’t help but smile.” He says, blushing a bit.

4 looks back at him, unable to stop himself from grinning. “..so, um.. did you hear the joke about..”

 

the rest of the night, the two had ended up exchanging jokes, and were still laughing by the time they headed home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, a one shot collection. I just wanted to show off my Splatoon kids, honestly..


End file.
